Une nouvelle vie : enfer ou paradis ?
by ALIBEth125467
Summary: Rachel arrive à Lima, elle se fait enfin des amies mais aussi des ennemies. Comment notre blonde favorite réagira quand elle la personne qui doit être son bourreau au cours des années a venir tombe sous son charme ? Faberry3 Ps: Certains chapitre risque d'être classer M.
1. Chapter 1

_Une nouvelle vie : enfer ou paradis ?_

_Chapitre1_

Encore un déménagement c'est le cinquième en six mois, mais cette fois c'est la bonne ont reste ici dans cette petite ville de Lima en Ohio. Mes papas m'ont dit qu'on restera le temps que je termine le lycée. Et oui ! J'ai deux papas, papa L et papa H, ils se sont servis d'une mère porteuse pour me concevoir une certaine Shelby Corcorane. D'après eux c'était une jeune star montante de l'époque à Broadway. Moi aussi je compte bien y faire mes preuves et suivre le trajet grandiose de la grande, la genialicime, j'ai nommé Barbra Streisand ! Désoler quand il s'agit de Barbra je ne peux plus m'arrêter après tout elle est mon idole, d'après mes papa j'ai tendance à trop parler. Enfin bref. Ou est-ce que j'en étais ? Ah oui ! Je viens d'arriver dans la ville de Lima dans l'Ohio. Je suis impatiente de commencer les cours, je crois que le lycée s'appelle. McKinley J'espère qu'il y aura un glee club après tout je me dois de faire partager mon talent au monde entier. Mais je me fais pas d'illusion, je vais encore être la nouvelle au gros pif qui vient d'arriver en plein milieu de l'année scolaire autrement dit la nouvelle looseuse avec c'est jupes à carreaux et ces pulls en laines avec des imprimés animaux. A ca y est nous sommes arrivés dans notre maison, elle a l'air plus grande que la précédente. Bon, il reste plus qu'à trouver ma chambre.

Ellipse de 2 jours

*BIP*BIP*BIP*

_Don't tell me not to live,_

_Just sit and putter,_

_Life's candy and the sun's_

_A ball of butter._

_Don't bring around a cloud_

_To rain on my parade!_

J'éteins mon réveil et je me lève, il est temps de commence mes exercices matinaux, c'est tout un programme. Je fais 30 minutes de vélo puis 15 minutes de vocalise, une fois cela terminée je pars prendre une douche rapide puis m'habiller. J'enfile un pull jaune canari et jupe noir à carreau le tout avec mes chaussettes remonter au niveau de mes genoux. S'aye je suis enfin prête a commencé la journée, je descends en bas une fois mon sac attrapé. J'embrasse mes papas, prend une pomme et un jus de quoi déjeuner sur la route. Et je pars en direction du lycée McKinley avec Pinkie Floddy. Vous devez sans doute vous demandez de quoi je parle non ? Et bien il m'arrive très souvent de trouver des surnoms aux parties de mon corps ou objet. Vous devez trouver ca bizarre, mais j'y peux rien moi. Je suis comme ça, tiens en parlant de Pinkie Floddy c'est une mini Cooper rose et blanche mes papas me l'ont offert pour mes 18 ans, selon eux Pinkie Floddy leur faisait pensait a moi. Et c'est moi qui l'on caractérise de bizarre, non mais je vous jure ou va le monde !? Ah ! Je suis enfin arrivé dans ce fichu lycée faut dire que j'ai eu du mal à trouver mon chemin, arrivé au lycée je souffle un bon cout et sort de ma voiture.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapitre 2_

Je sors de ma voiture et rentre dans le lycée a la recherche du secrétariat pour finalise mon inscription ainsi que recevoir mon emploi du temps. Oh sainte Barbra, mais ce n'est pas possible je me suis encore perdu ! En plus de ça, la cloche vient tout juste de sonner. Donc je me retrouve perdu dans ce stupide lycée et en retard par-dessus le marché, sans personne pour m'indiquer le chemin puisque les couloirs sont vides. Je commence à marche assez rapide pour ne pas arriver encore plus en retard que je suis en ce moment même et trouvé ce foutue secrétariat. Quand tout un coup je me sentie percuté quelque chose ou plutôt une personne et tomba au sol.

-Aie !

Je relevai la tête et croisa deux yeux de couleur émeraudes de toute beauté, dont je me perdis a l'intérieur. Jamais je n'avais croisé des yeux tel que ceux-ci, et je me rendis conte que si le coup de foudre existe alors je Vien tout juste de le vivre. Je sorti de ma contenance en ayant la ferme intention de voir à qui appartenais ces deux yeux magnifique, et je me rendis compte que ces yeux n'appartenait pas un garçon mais a une fille. Une fille de toute beauté portant un uniforme de cherrios, avec une chevelure de couleur du blé attaché en queux de cheval. Une seule pensée me vint à l'esprit : Un ange ! Cette fille avait la beauté d'un ange et avait sans doute tout ce lycée à ces pieds. Elle se releva et me sorti de ma contemplation, je décidai donc de me relai à mon tour.

-Salut, je suis désoler je n'ai pas vu ou j'allais. Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? Je suis nouvelle, je m'appelle Rachel Berry et t….

Elle ne me laissa pas le temps de terminer ma phrase qu'elle partit en direction d'une sella de cours sans doute.

-Mlle Berry ?

Je me retourne vers une femme rousse d'environs trente ans, elle a l'aire sympathique.

-Oui ?

-Bonjour Mlle Berry, je suis Emma Pillsbury la conseillaire d'orientation du lycée. Tu as l'air perdu, tu as besoin d'aide ?

-Oui s'il vous plait, je suis totalement perdu ce lycée est un véritable linbirynthe dis-je en ricanant

-C'est vrai quand on vient d'arriver on peut se sentir déboussoler, moi-même à mon arriver j'étais totalement perdu. Tu cherches le secrétariat, je présume ?

-Oui, vous pouvez me montrer ou il se trouve s'il vous plait.

-Bien sûr, viens sui moi.

Nous marchâmes pendant cinq minutes pour arriver devant une porte ou il était note « SECRETARIAT ».

-Eh bien c'est ici que nos chemins s'arrêtent, si tu as le moindre problème tu peux venir me voir Rachel. Ca ne te dérange pas que je t'appelle Rachel au moins ? J'ai pris l'habitude t'appelle tous les élevés par leurs prénoms, tu peux m'appeler Emma si tu veux.

-Non, non ça ne me dérange en aucun cas. Je vous remercie de m'avoir aidé à trouver le secrétariat, au revoir Emma.

-Au revoir Rachel

Je rentrai donc dans le secrétariat et parti vers un bureau ou une vieille dame était au téléphone, je lui expliquai ma situation remplie le dernier papier, récupéra mon emploi du temps et parti en direction du cours dans lequel j'avais déjà un retard de vingt-cinq minutes. Arrive devant la porte de mon cours de math je toquai et entra.

-Bonjour, veuillez excuser mon retard je suis nouvelle et je me suis perdu.

-Très bien, tache à ne plus que cela se reproduise Mlle… ?

-Rachel Berry Monsieur.

-Aller vous assoir Mlle Berry à coté de Mlle Fabrey.

Je regardai ou se situer la place que le professeur de mathématique venait tout juste de m'attribuer et parti m'y installer. Une fois installer, je remarquai que j'avais oublié un stylo et décida de demander à ma voisine de m »en prêter un. Quand je tournai la tête je remarquai que ma voisine n'était autre que la fille que j'avais rencontra dans le couloir précédemment.

-Euh…Bonjour on s'est rencontré dans les couloirs tout à l'heure. Tu auras un stylo à me prêter ?

Elle me tendit un stylo sans dire un mot, j'aurai bien voulu entendre sa voix. Tout la cour se déroula se déroula dans un silence de mort.

*Drinnnnng*

Elle ne me laissa pas le temps de lui rendre son stylo qu'elle rangea ses affaires à toute vitesse sans demander son reste et parti. Tant pis, je lui rendrai a notre prochain cour en commun. Je parti a la recherche du réfectoire pour déjeuner mais entre-temps un groupe de footballer avancez vers moi avec des gobelets a la main. Quelque seconde passa, avant je sois recouverte l'un liquide visqueux et froid sur moi. Ne leur laissant le temps, je parti en direction des toilettes repérer un peu plus tôt, pour pouvoir retirer ce visqueux melange. Dix minutes pessaire mais je n'avais pas encore pu tout enlever, j'entendis la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit.

-Salut, tu veux de l'aide ?

-Euh…Oui, mais attend ce n'ai pas les toilettes des filles ?

-Si mais je préfère venir ici, ils sont plus propre. Ne t'inquiète pas je ne suis pas un pervers, je suis plutôt attire par l'autre sexe moi. Kurt Hummel enchante de faire ta connaissance, tu t'appelles comment ?

-Rachel Barbra Berry, enchante de faire ta connaissance aussi.

-Barbra ? Tu es fan de Barbra Streisand toi aussi ?!

-Bien sûr ! C'est la meilleur artiste aux monde, je chante son titre Funny Girl tous les matins.

-Moi aussi je suis fan ! Je sens que l'on va devenir de très bon ami toi et moi.

Kurt m'aida à enlever le sluchie de mes vêtements et me donna son numero. Je sorti des toilettes puis parti terminer ma journée et rentra chez moi une fois celle-ci terminer.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapitre 3_

Une fois arrivé à la maison je parti dans ma chambre pour éviter que papa H et papal L voient l'état de mes vêtements, fraichement lavé et changé je me dirigeai en direction du salon pour raconter ma journée à mes deux papa. Bien sûr en omettant les quelques désagréments de ma journée.

-Bonjour !

-Bonjour mon bébé R.

Bonjour Raé.

-Papa L ! Je t'ai déjà dit que je déteste quand tu m'appelle comme ça, je n'ai plus cinq ans et si quand je saurai une star a Broadway cette histoire s'ébruite sans et finis pour moi.

-Mais, tu es mon bébé R, et puis moi je trouve ça mignon. Tu ne penses pas Hiram ?

-Oui, tu es notre bébé Raé.

Sans suivi alors un énorme câlins groupé, qui dura au moins cinq bonne minutes. Et OUI ! Chez les Berry on est très tactiles.

-Alors Raé, comment s'est déroulé ta journée ? Tu t'es fait de nouveau amis ?

-Plutôt bien, j'ai rencontré un garçon assez sympa.

-Oh mon dieu ! Mon bébé a rencontré un garçon, il est hors de question qu'il s'approche de toi.

-Papa L, Je ne suis plus un bébé il va falloir te le répéter combien de fois ! Et puis Kurt est de l'autre bord et en plus c'est un fan de Barbra. Non, mais tu te rends compte un fan de Barbra !

-Il est gay alors ? C'est bon il peut s'approcher de toi alors.

-Leroy, quand tu laisseras un garçon s'approcher de notre fille ? Si ça continue elle va finir bonne sœur.

-Jamais ! Hum…Bonne sœur ça c'est une bonne idée non, tu ne trouves pas Hiram.

-PAPA !

-Oh c'est bon d'accord. Bon allons manger, ce soir c'est lasagne végétalienne !

-Ouiii !

Sur ce le diner ce passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur, une fois celui-ci je débarrassai la table avec l'aide de papa H et parti me couchai.

_**Lendemain**_

*BIP*BIP*BIP*

_Get another bottle out_

_Let's shoot the breeze_

_Sit back down_

_For just one more drink, oh yeah_

_Here's to us_

_Here's to love_

J'étains mon réveil, et par commencé ma routine matinale. Une fois prête et habille je pars dire au revoir à mes papas et part pour le lycée. Cette fois je me suis pas perdu et suis arrivé à l'heure ! Je regarde mon emploi du temps pour savoir quel cours j'ai aujourd'hui et remarque que j'ai deux heures de français, j'ai décidé de prendre car c'est une langue que j'affectionne tout particulièrement puisque que l'on a passé un ans la bas avec mes papas. Je rentre donc dans la salle et va me présenter au prof de français puis cherche une place inoccupée dans la salle. Je remarque que quelqu'un me fait signe de s'assoir a cote de lui une fois assise je remarque que je suis a cote de Kurt, le garons rencontrer la veille dans les toilettes des filles. C'est tout de même étrange non ? Un garçon dans les toilettes des filles.

-Youhou Rachel ! Tu m'écoute

-Hein quoi ?

-Bon ca répond a ma question. Je voulais savoir pourquoi tu ne pas appeler hier soir je contai de raconter les règles de ce lycée moi dit-il avec une moue boudeuse

-Ha, désoler j'étais fatiguer ca m'est totalement sorti de la tête

-C'est pas grave, tu veux déjeuner avec moi ce midi comme ça je pourrais te présenter des amis à moi du Glee club.

-Oui bien sûr, le lycée possède un Glee club ?!

-Mlle Berry veuillez-vous taire, ou s'oye plus discret s'il vous plait !

-Excuser moi.

-Oui, il y a moi, Mercedes, Tina Artie, Mike, Finn, Puck, Sam et l'Unholy Trinity. Nous sommes onze mais il nous manque une personne, personne ne veux venir au Glee club.

- Le Unholy Trinity ? Pourquoi personne ne veut venir ?

-Le Unholy Trinity est un groupe composé des trois filles les plus populaires du lycée Quinn Fabrey, Santana Lopez et Brittany Pierce. Il tente de faire couler le Glee club par tous les moyens, tous les élèves venant au Glee club se font slucher au moins cinq fois par jours.

Ainsi donc la fille dont j'étais tombé éperdument amoureuse. Eh oui amoureuse, était le bourreau du lycée. Il ne faut pas dire mais j'aire vraiment la poisse.

-C'est dommage, j'aurai vraiment voulu rejoindre le Glee club.

-Oui…vraiment dommage, mais déjà que tu es nouvelle si tu nous rejoins tu n'auras jamais la vie tranquille. Mais j'espère que l'on est tout de même amis, on est amis rassure moi ?

-Bien sûr, Kurt !

Nous parlâmes durant tout le cours et nous fessions connaissance, Kurt m'explique à qui je pouvais parler sans risquer de me faire slusher ou encore ce qui ne fallait pas faire et me préviens que je devais au moins toujours avoir une tenue de rechange avec moi. A la fin du cours nous nous dirigeâmes vers la cafeteria pour déjeuner et pour rencontrer les membres du Glee club, une fois à la cafeteria Kurt me présenta Mercedes, Tina, Mike, Artie, Sam, Finn et Puck.

-Oh non ! dit Mercedes

Je me retournai vers les portes du réfectoire et là je la vis toujours aussi belle, entoure par une lantina et une blonde a l'air rêveur qui marchai dans notre direction. Je ne l'ai connaissez pas mais je savais que ça sera le début des ennuis pour moi.

-Salut les looseurs, o mes que vois je un gnome dit la latina.

-Tu veux quoi Santana ?! dit Kurt.

-Mes juste présentez mes salutations a la nouvelle, et lui dire les règles de ce lycée Porcelaine.

- Quand arrêteras-tu de m'appeler comme ça Santana ?

-Jamais Porcelaine.

Elle se tourna vers moi et pris un masque de froideur et de sadisme.

- Ecoute-moi bien le gnome ! Ici c'est nous les reines de ce lycée, et je peux de dire que je n'aime pas ta tête et compte bien faire de ta vie un enfer ici et encore plus si tu rejoins ce regroupe de looseur. Compris !

-O…Ou…Oui.

-Très bien, Q tu te charges de lui dire les règles ici je dois aller avec Britt-Britt chercher un cahier que j'ai oublié.

-Aucun problème.

Ca voix était magnifique, jamais je n'avais entendit un son pareil.

-Et le gnome ! Ecoute moi bien je ne me répèterai pas ok. Ici tu n'es rien, tu ne donnes pas ton avis, tu ne parles pas au populaire sinon attention aux slushies. Compris !

Sur ce, elle partit a la table des footballers ou étais parti Sam Finn et Puck plus tôt. Conclusion de ma journée je me suis slushe une fois par les footballers et deux fois par Quinn et ses cherledears. Je décide donc de rentrer me couchai directement sans mangé et en appréhendant les journées à suivre.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapitre 4_

Cela fait maintenant une semaine que j'ai intégré le lycée McKinley, cela fait maintenant que je suis tombé éperdument amoureuse de la princesse de glace, qui entre autre mon bourreau personnelle qui ne perd pas une occasion pour me faire souffrir physiquement et mentalement par des surnoms tels que le gnome Manhands et d'autre tout aussi rabaissant pour ma personne. Mais qu'elle me fait souffrir chaque jours de plus en plus, je ne peux m'empêche de l'aimer et j'ai de plus en plus de mal à cacher ses sentiments à son égard. J'ai donc pris la décision de déclarer mon amour pour elle par chanson, non je ne vais pas lui chanter une sérénade sous risque de recevoir une dizaine du sluchie par jours. Je vais laissez à chaque de leurs leçons du Glee club un cd anonyme contenant une chanson pour elle.

Aujourd'hui je commence plus tôt, mon professeur d'histoire auparavant absent a été remplacé, donc je me retrouve donc assise a cote d'un membre du Unholy Trinity entre autre Brittany Pierce. Pour moi la plus sympa des trois, mais il faut l'avoue qui semble être sans arrêt dans un monde diffèrent du notre. Le nouveau professeur d'histoire fait son entré dans la salle ou plutôt la, elle tourne vers nous prend la feuille d'appel et commence à nous appeler.

-Jacob Ben Israël.

-Présent.

- Dave Karofsky.

-Oui.

- Lauren Zizes

-La.

-Brittany Pierce.

-Ouiii.

-Rachel Ber…

-Oui ?

Je regardai la prof avec interrogation, nous nous fixâmes pendant quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne détourne le regard et se présente.

-Bonjour je m'appelle Shelby Corcoran et je serai votre nouveau professeur d'histoire jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Shelby commence la cour, je peux quand même de l'appeler Shelby c'est tout de même ma mère. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander ce qu'elle ici si c'est intentionnel ou non ? Brittany me donne un coup dans les côtes et me glisse un papier dans ma direction.

Cava Rachel ?

Je le regarde avec interrogation, pourquoi me demande-t-elle comment je vais ? Et pourquoi m'appelle-t-elle Rachel n'est-elle pas sensé me nommer par ses surnoms idiots et surtout me détester ? Elle doit comprendre mon statisme puisqu' elle récupère le papier et gribouille autre chose sur celui-ci.

Tu sais moi je t'aime bien Rachel, depuis que Mlle Corcoran c'est présenter tu a l'air étrange.

Non, non ce n'est rien je vais très bien. Mais… je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu discutes avec moi Brittany et pourquoi tu m'appelle par mon prenom.*

Je viens de te le dire, et tu as l'aire gentille, tu n'as pas l'aire de penser que je suis stupide.

Nous correspondons ainsi pendant tout le cours de Shelby, une fois la fin du cours arrivé je dis discrètement au revoir a Brittany je sais très bien que l'on ne pourra s'afficher devant le lycée mais Brittany est une bonne personne et je pense une ami à mes yeux. Je pars voir Shelby dans l'intention de discuter avec elle.

-Mlle Corcoran je pourrais discuter avec vous ?

-Bien sur Rachel.

-Euh… je…

-Tu es au courant c'est ça ?

-Oui…

-Ecoute moi Rachel, j'aimerai vraiment le temps perdu avec toi et ton frère, je sais que je ne pourrais rattraper le temps perdu mais je voudrais vraiment essayer d'être une mère pour vous.

-Moi aussi Shelby je voudrais apprendre à te connaitre. Attend tu viens de dire ton frère !

-Oui Rachel tu as un frère

-Ecoute Rachel je suis occupé la, on pourrait discuter après l'heure de Glee club que j'anime avec Mr Schuster. Tu n'as cas venir ?

-Je suis désoler Shelby, je ne peux pas venir on pourrait discuter une autre fois ?

-Oui bien sûr !

-Au revoir !

-Au revoir Rachel.

Je parti de la salle de classe à toute vitesse. Mais comment je pouvais avoir un frère ? Mais papas ne m'ont jamais dit que j'en avais un, c'est impossible ! Je ne fis pas attention ou je marchai et percuta quelqu'un de plein fouet, releva la tête j'aperçue les deux yeux vert émeraude de mon bourreau.

-Merde, mais tu ne peux pas faire attention Berry !

A l'entente de ces paroles je sentis les larmes me monter, c'était trop je n'en pouvais plus. Je me relevai et couru en direction d'une salle de classe, laissant par la même occasion mes émotions prendre le dessus. Quelques minutes passèrent, j'avais rate déjà le début du cours d'espagnol continuant de pleurer je n'entendis pas la porte s'ouvrir et se renferme sur quelqu'un.

-Berry…Berry ! Rachel….

Je me retournai et aperçu Quinn, elle ne porta plus son masque de froideur qu'elle porta sans arrêt au lycée non là elle avait l'air inquiète. Non c'est impossible Quinn Fabray ne peux être inquiète pour moi elle me déteste.

-Rachel tout va bien ? Tu t'es fait mal quelque part ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?

Elle continua de m'harceler de questions mais je gardai mon mutisme je ne voulais pas parler je ne voulais pas lui parlais. Pourquoi, Pourquoi va-t-il fallu que je tombe amoureuse d'elle ? Pourquoi Shelby a d'débarquer dans ma vie ? Tant de question m'est aucune réponse à celle-ci.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi Rachel ?

-Pourquoi, tu viens voir comment je vais sa te suffit pas de me faire souffrir chaque dans les couloirs, il faut que tu viennes constater le résultat c'est ça !

-Rachel, je suis…

- Quoi, tu ne vas tout de même pas d'excuser !

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps répondre que je sorti de la pièce et parti en direction de l'autidorium. Une fois arrive je m'assis près du piano et commença a chanté.

_{Torn}_

_I thought I saw a man brought to life_

_He was warm, he came around like he was dignified_

_He showed me what it was to cry_

_Well you couldn't be that man I adored_

_You don't seem to know, don't seem to care what your heart is for_

_But I don't know him anymore_

_There's nothing where he used to lie_

_My conversation has run dry_

_That's whats going on, nothing's fine I'm torn_

_I'm all out of faith, this is how I feel_

_I'm cold and I am shamed lying naked on the floor_

_Illusion never changed into something real_

_I'm wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn_

_You're a little late, I'm already torn_

_So I guess the fortune teller's right_

_Should have seen just what was there and not some holy light_

_To crawl beneath my veins and now_

_I don't care, I have no luck, I don't miss it all that much_

_There's just so many things that I can't touch, I'm torn_

_I'm all out of faith, this is how I feel_

_I'm cold and I am shamed lying naked on the floor_

_Illusion never changed into something real_

_I'm wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn_

_You're a little late, I'm already torn. Torn._

_There's nothing where he used to lie_

_My inspiration has run dry_

_That's what's going on, nothings right, I'm torn_

_I'm all out of faith, this is how I feel_

_I'm cold and I am shamed lying naked on the floor_

_Illusion never changed into something real_

_I'm wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn_

_I'm all out of faith, this is how I feel_

_I'm cold and I'm ashamed bound and broken on the floor_

_You're a little late, I'm already torn_

_Torn_

Je sorti de l'auditorium précipitamment parti dépose le cd dans la classe du Glee club et rentra chez moi. Mais ce que je ne savais pas c'est que lors de ma prestation une personne m'avait tout le long.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapitre 5_

Mes papas n'était pas encore arrive, ce qui vraiment étrange puisqu'ils s'arrangent toujours pour être à la maison avant moi. J'avais besoin qu'ils soient là pour leurs parlaient de Shelby, de mon soit disant frère, de Quinn, de tout. Je ne savais plus ou j'en étais, en une semaine ma vie a été chamboulé. Et mes papas qui n'arrivait toujours pas et s'il leurs étaient arrivés quelque chose une panne de voiture ou encore pire un accident de voiture. Deux heures passèrent il était maintenant vingt et une heures, et toujours aucunes traces de mes papas. Quelqu'un se mit à tambouriner à la porte pour cesser tout ce raffuts je me décidai à aller ouvrir et tomba sur un officier de police. Oh non, qu'est ce qui ce passe !

-Mlle Rachel Berry ?

-Oui murmurai je.

-Bonjour Mlle Berry, je suis l'officier Clarcks de la police de Lima.

Oh Mon Dieu pas ça !

-Je suis venus vous annoncez le décès de Monsieur Leroy et Hiram Berry mort dans un accident de voiture, toute mes condoléances.

Sur ce l'officier parti, me laissant là sur le pas de la porte pleurent à chaudes larmes. Non ! Ils ne pouvaient pas être mort, ils ne pouvaient pas me laissez seule dans cette ville ! Comment j'allais faire sans eux ! Je claquai la porte et couru vers ma chambre, je ne réussis à m'endormir vers cinq heures du matin baignant dans mes larmes, ce sommeil fut un sommeil sans rêve. Et marqua le début de ma décente aux enfers.

_**3 jours plus tard**_

Cela va faire maintenant trois jours, trois jours qu'ils sont morts, trois qu'ils m'ont laissés seule, trois jours que je ne suis pas partie au lycée, trois jours que je pleure nuits et jours. Mais je me dois de retourner au lycée pour eux, pour moi, pour découvrir l'identité de mon frère, aujourd'hui c'est décidé j'y retourne mais sans est finis de l'ancienne Rachel avec ses pulls avec des animaux. Non, aujourd'hui une nouvelle Rachel débarque à McKinley, c'en est finis de la diva égocentrique que j'étais. J'enfile un jeans, un t-shirt et mes chaussures, prend ma veste et file vers le lycée.

Arrivé devant celui-ci je sors de ma voiture et me dirige vers mon cours d'histoire dans lequel je suis en retard et que j'ai en commun avec Brittany.

-Bonjour Mlle Corcoran, veuillez excuser mon retard.

-Mlle Ber… Vous allez bien Mlle Berry ?

-Oui, Oui.

-Très bien allez- vous assoir.

Je pars m'assoir à coté de Brittany, celle-ci tente d'engager la conversation mais je reste muettes jusqu'à la fin du cours puis pars en direction de l'auditorium mais je croise Karofsky qui plaque contre les casiers.

-Aie…

-Alors Berry, pourquoi t'était pas là pendant trois jours ? Je me suis ennuyé moi sans toi, pas toi ? Mais ne t'inquiète pas on va rattraper le temps perdu.

Karofsky exerce une forte pression sur mon poignet, ça commence vraiment à devenir douloureux. J'ai peur… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il compte faire de moi. Les couloirs sont vides.

-Eh ! Qu'est ce qui ce passe ici ?

-Rien Mlle Corcoran. On se reverra me murmure Karofsky à l'oreille.

Karofsky part en courra je ne sais ou, je me tourne vers Shelby son regard exprimer de ma tristesse, de la compassion et de la pitié pour moi. Elle sait ! J'en suis sûre, elle a dû l'apprendre par l'administration.

-Rachel ça va ?

-Oui…

-Rachel ne me ment pas ! Tu vas venir tout de suite avec au Glee club.

-Non, je ne veux pas et je ne sais même pas chanter.

-Rachel je viens de te dire de ne pas me mentir je t'ai entendu mardi à l'auditorium. Vien, tu ne seras pas obliger de chanter.

Je la suis jusqu'à la salle du Glee club résigner, tout le Glee club y est déjà présent sauf Quinn, Santana et Brittany. Je voie Kurt me faire signe pour que je m'assoie a coter de lui mais je n'ai plus le cœur à discuter, je décide donc de m'assoir sur une chaise au fond de la classe. Quelques minutes passèrent, et Mr Schuester arriva en même temps que Quinn, Brittany et Santana qui pris justement la parole pour me lancer une de ces légendaires piques à mon égard.

-Hey le gnome ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous la, t'a du mal à comprendre les ordres on dirait.

-Santana cria Mr Schuester. Rachel toute mes condoléance pour la perte que tu viens de subir.

Non mais franchement il avait besoin de dire ça devant tout le monde ! Maintenant ils vont tous être au courant, justement ils sont tous en train de me regarder, heureusement Shelby repris le cours.

-Bon au boulot, on a des communales à gagner nous.

-A quoi ça sert on ne peut même pas y participer on n'est pas assez nombreux répliqua Quinn acerbement

-Et à qui la faute répliqua Mercedes

-Eh Q t'es de mauvaise humeur depuis parce que ton admirateur secret ne te dépose plus de chanson, que c'est mignon déclara Santana en ricanant

-La ferme Satan !

Ainsi donc Quinn apprécier mes chansons, et tout le Glee club était au courant qu'elle en recevait.

-N'empêche il faut avouer qu'elle chante vraiment bien ajouta Kurt.

-Il faut absolument trouver qui c'est pour qu'elle rejoigne le Glee club et qu'on gagne les communale déclara Mr Schuester.

-Et pourquoi pas Rachel dit innocament Brittany.

-Mais voyons Britt-Britt, je suis sûr que Manhands ne sais même chante dit Santana.

Alors c'était trop qu'on me lance des slushies ok, qu'on m'humilie tous les jours ok. Mais au grand jamais on ne critique ma façon de chanter, je relevai de ma chaise pressitament et sorti de la salle en direction de l'auditorium pour me calmer en chantant une chanson. Je savais que Shelby n'allait pas t'arder a arrivé mais ce que je ne savais pas c'est qu'elle ne sera pas seule le Glee club tout entier était parti avec elle. Sur ce je commençai à chanter ma chanson favorite c'est-à-dire _don't rain my parade._

_{Don't Rain On My Parade}_

_Don't tell me not to live,_

_Just sit and putter,_

_Life's candy and the sun's_

_A ball of butter._

_Don't bring around a cloud_

_To rain on my parade!_

_Don't tell me not to fly_

_I've simply got to._

_If someone takes a spill,_

_It's me and not you._

_Who told you you're allowed_

_To rain on my parade!_

_I'll march my band out,_

_I'll beat my drum,_

_And if I'm fanned out,_

_Your turn at bat, sir._

_At least I didn't fake it._

_Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it!_

_But whether I'm the rose_

_Of sheer perfection,_

_Or freckle on the nose_

_Of life's complexion,_

_The cinder or the shiny apple of its eye,_

_I gotta fly once,_

_I gotta try once,_

_Only can die once, right, sir?_

_Ooh, life is juicy,_

_Juicy, and you see_

_I gotta have my bite, sir!_

_Get ready for me, love,_

_cause I'm a commer,_

_I simply gotta march,_

_My heart's a drummer._

_Don't bring around a cloud_

_To rain on my parade!_

_I'm gonna live and live now,_

_Get what I want, I know how,_

_One roll for the whole show bang,_

_One throw, that bell will go clang,_

_Eye on the target and wham_

_One shot, one gun shot, and BAM_

_Hey, Mister Armstein,_

_Here I am!_

_I'll march my band out,_

_I'll beat my drum,_

_And if I'm fanned out,_

_Your turn at bat, sir,_

_At least I didn't fake it._

_Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it._

_Get ready for me, love,_

_'cause I'm a commer,_

_I simply gotta march,_

_My heart's a drummer._

_Nobody, no, nobody_

_Is gonna rain on my parade!_

_Au moment où je tiens la dernière note et je les vis là, le Glee club au complet me fixant avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Mais le plus dure fut ceux de Quinn elle avait l'air totalement surprise et un je ne sais quoi d'autre sans soute du dégout, oui c'est ça je la dégouter. Sans demandez mon reste et fuyant l'auditorium en direction de ma voiture mais j'entendis Santana dire et Ba merde ! , ce qui me fait sourire j'avais a cloue la grande Santana Lopez sur place._


End file.
